The All-King
Summary A character made by Sir Ovens. Part of the extended universe within the Ovenverse The All-King was once an aspiring human boy on planet Earth. He was the son of a very wealthy family. One day, the planet was invaded by aliens looking for their 'sister'. They tore apart the city looking for her, and in their rampage, a few of them entered his home and murdered his father and his siblings. Just before they killed his mother, the All-King grabbed a sword from the family fireplace and killed them. He then went to his mother's side, but he was too late. Her wounds were fatal, and with her dying breath, she told him to always put his trust in God. After the incident, the All-King did everything he could to find out more about the aliens. He kept a dying alien alive and interrogated her. He found out that the aliens were from a race known as the Sirens, and he learnt about their history and their culture. The All-King then realised that some of mankind's history matched some of the crusades that the sirens partook in the past. This led him to learn more about the other ancient races in the universe. This infuriated the All-King, as he learnt about the Valkyries and their God-like power. Why didn't the Valkyries help him? Why didn't they stop the Sirens? Why didn't they save his family. The more he thought about it, the more it angered him. This anger would lead him to grow a hatred for any God or God-like being. He wished to destroy them all. And his prayer was answered. It turned out that the sword he used to kill the Sirens was a Shard, and with it, he overthrew the government and unified the world under one banner. He then set his sights to the stars, and began his crusade to slay every God in existence and bring equilibrium to the multiverse. Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' 4-B', Likely '''4-A', At least 2-B, likely 2-A with the Incomplete Eternal Sword | At least High 2-A, Possibly Low 1-C Name: Real name unknown, the All-King, the Light of Mankind, the God Slayer Origin: Ovenverse Age: Late 30s when he ascended, Hundreds of years post ascension Gender: Male Classification: Human, 'God' | False Eternal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Survived Hunter's Delete), Space-Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Aura Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation (Resisted becoming a part of Zak's Warbound Legion), Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation in the form of Telekinesis (Stopped the orbit of every planet in the universe) and Telepathy (Shut down the minds of an entire army of aliens), Void Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, BFR, Reality Warping, Precognition, Black Hole Creation and Resistance, Cosmic Awareness, Illusion Creation, Barrier Creation (Can create conceptual barriers), Power Nullification (Negated Hunter's Power Nullification and Zaniel's Fate Manipulation), Stat Boosting, Reactive Evolution, Selective Intangibility, Time Paradox Immunity, Healing, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Resistance to Fate Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Extreme Temperatures (Including Absolute Zero), Barriers, Mind Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation etc. | Same as before, with additional Higher Dimensional Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Solar System Level, Likely Multi-Solar System level (Casually stomps many powerful beings such as Valkyries, Sirens, and Other-Beasts), At least Multiverse level (Was compared to the Void in power), likely Multiverse Level+ with the Incomplete Eternal Sword (Could contend with the likes of Lunaris) | At least High Multiverse level+ (Casually stomped the Horsemen, Silletarf Eht, and the Celestial Titans. Met and killed Kizuma), Possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Broke through the 5th Dimensional barrier that divided Regular Space and Eternal Space. Technically exists in Eternal Space, however he is nowhere near an Eternal.) Speed: Massively FTL (Outpaced many Valkyries and Sirens) | Immeasurable (No one in Regular Space was able to keep up with him. Hunter using Timeless was nowhere near as fast as him.) Lifting Strength: To be added. Striking Strength: To be added. Durability: At least Solar System Level, Likely Multi-Solar System level, At least Multiverse level, likely Multiverse Level+ with the Incomplete Eternal Sword | At least High Multiverse level+, Possibly Low Complex Multiverse level Range: Unknown | At least High Multiverse level+, Possibly Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high | Immeasurable Intelligence: ''' Planned to and succeeded in taking over the planet and uniting all its countries under one banner. Constantly comes up with complex strategies that even beings like Hunter and Elphetite could never hope to plan for. '''Weaknesses: To be added. Equipment Incomplete Eternal Sword *A piece of the shard of the Eternal sword that shattered infinitely and spread itself throughout Regular Space. Through countless journeys, the All-King has managed to assemble a significant portion of the original shard, thus making it far more powerful than a regular shard. Its power was said to be able to 'burn the very concept of a man', thus wiping them from existence entirely. The sword's power was so potent that it made Elphetite and Luxzes unable to resurrect or summon new avatars to replace Silletarf Eht and Janim Ikin after the All-King had destroyed them. Notable Techniques/Attacks Delete *After witnessing Hunter's Delete technique, the All-King learnt how to use the same technique more efficiently via sending people to the void outside creation instead of just the end of it Telekinesis and Telepathy *All-King is capable of using his telekinesis to halt the rotation of every planet in the universe. With his telepathy, he can also cause people to conceptualise their pain. For example, if the All-King makes someone think they are on fire, they will die to 3rd degree burns. Gravity Manipulation/Black Hole Creation *All-King can crush a man and the surrounding matter to form a temporary black hole. He is also capable of increasing a planet's gravitational pull to force other planets to collide with it. At his strongest, All-King was able to recreate the supermassive black hole at the center of our universe, killing half of the Titans. Reactive Evolution *Granted by a lesser Shard, All-King can adapt and evolve as he fights his opponents. Meer-Val even noted that All-King's reactive evolution surpassed even that of Tyler Magnus'. All forms of time manipulation and spatial manipulation are ineffective in the face of this power. Logical Loop *Using a mix of his powers and conceptual manipulation, All-King is able to link his powers together. This allows him to create new abilities such as barriers that can only be broken once he stops using his mind manipulation, or breathe fire that can only be put out after he has healed all his allies. This chain of 'looping' can be done endlessly and can only be undone by bypassing all the layers of power stacking one by one. Precognition *All-King can see every possibility within every timeline with perfect clarity. Not even Zaniel's fate manipulation could deceive the truth that All-King can see. To put it into perspective, Zaniel was able to subtly change the outcome of his fight with Hunter to put the battle in his favour. All the while, Hunter was actively negating and debuffing Zaniel's power whilst switching to timelines where he was the victor. Willpower Manipulation *All-King's will to destroy every God-like being in existence was so strong that not even Lunaris could judge him for his sins. It was even stated by Celse that All-King's will was so strong that he overcame the concept of 'Justice'. Key: All-King | Eternal-King (67.48% Complete Sword) Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ovenverse Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Concept Users Category:Light Users Category:Aura Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Void Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Precognition Users Category:Illusionists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1